Candy Chiu the beast within
by GravityFallsLover78
Summary: Candy has epic adventure after the family settles in gravity falls she makes new friends and a old face appears before her that knows her now with the help of her friend she will do anything she can to stop him from hurting the people she care about the most
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : prologue

disclaimer gravity falls and the characters belong to alex hirsch .

Candy's parents Mr. and Mrs. Chiu where talking about candy after she was born what was good for her and bad for her what friends she should make etc while in korea

Mr. Chiu : what do you think we should decide for her

Mrs. Chiu : making sure that she does good in school , having respect for herself and others and everything else

Mr . Chiu : you're so right

meanwhile on the outskirts there was a long retired ssaurabi who didn't like the chiu family he knew that Mrs. Chiu was had a baby which meant another Chiu his name was kwang

Kwang : i will make a powerful beast so powerful that it will destroy the Chiu family for good

so he started to gather different ingredients and he added his touch then he started to chant

Kwang : beast to beast island to island bring forth my powerful champion Eurasian wolf

just then the Eurasian wolf appeared and it was powerful enough to take on the family

Kwang : good first thing first take care of the Chiu Family to prevent the new born

Eurasian wolf : i understand

Mrs. Chiu felt the wolf's presence due to it's massive amount of ki within a 22 mile radius

: we have to get out of here and fast

so they ran all the way to a dead end wall Candy was standing behind her father the Eurasain wolf dashed toward him but he pulled out a charm that can seal way beast like him so he used it t0 seal away the beast inside candy Mrs. chiu stood there and watched

: we have to get out of here

Mr. Chiu : i have a postcard from this place called Gravity falls we can go there and start a new life for us and her

so they packed everything up went toward the airport and took the plane to gravity falls to start over however they were not the only ones that left kwang followed them planning to tack back what was his and make them pay for everything that they have done to keep Candy safe

Kwang : she will be the target then they will know the true extent of my power and the next time they try to interfer with my plans they will be powerless and hopless of defeating me

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Kwang finds Candy

Candy was 11 -12 years old now living in gravity falls with her mother and father she went out to take a good look at the town when she bumped into this big heavy set girl her name was Grenda

Candy : my name is Candy

Grenda : nice to meet you candy i'm grenda oh yeah and this is my pet iguana Grenda Jr

Candy : cool you named him after you

Grenda : i also have a dog but a barely get to see him .

Candy : so how would you like to meet my parents

Grenda : sure

so candy takes Grenda to meet her parents meanwhile Kwang was in the bushes watching candy without nobody seeing him

Kwang : so you managed to escape to gravity falls i will hunt you down and take back what was originally mine just you wait

Candy : this is Grenda

Mr Chiu : nice to meet you grenda

Grenda : glad to meet you

Mrs. chiu : what's wrong with your voice

Grenda : oh that i had a voice change my voice wasn't always deep like this

Candy : oh i'm so sorry:

Mrs .Chiu: we still like you for being you

Grenda : thank you

she looked at the clock and saw what time is was

Grenda : i have to go home now

Candy : can i walk you home

Grenda : sure

Candy : i won't take long

so Grenda and Candy left the house and they walked around gravity falls showing her everything and telling her about the mystery shack that grunkle stan was running while his brother was in another world she told her about the mystery of the shack she was excited then they reached Grenda's house they said bye to each other Grenda went inside and Candy was about to go back home when Kwang appeared in front of her.

Candy : who are you ?

Kwang : my name is Kwang and i am here to take back what is mine

Candy : what do you mean ?

Kwang : the Eurasian wolf

Candy : huh

Kwang : your parent never told you

Candy : tell me what ?

Kwang : he sealed the Eurasian wolf inside of you .

Candy : no he wouldn't do that to me he loves me

Kwang : well he did now let's fight

Candy : i can't fight you i'm only in the sixth grade

Kwang : there is no way out for you

he charged at her punching her in the gut she coughed up blood and she fell backwards toward the ground Mr. Chiu started to worry about her then he felt Candy's presence

Mr Chiu : Candy is fighting against Kwang

Mrs. Chiu : no we can't risk her dying

Mr . Chiu : i will go and intervene

he changed clothes grabbed the cars keys hopped in the car and drove off racing agianst time Candy was losing the battle

Kwang : everybody that know you didn't want to risk having other kids around you because of it

she was having flashbacks of kids making fun of her and bullying her in school because she was different from everybody else

Kwang : get ready to meet your end

she closed her eyes waiting for the blow to come just then Mr Chiu came in between them and stopped his attack almost killing him and his car

Mr Chiu : Candy i'm sorry for not telling you this

Candy : why didn't you tell me this when i was younger

Mr chiu : because if i told you about the Eurasian wolf being inside of you there was a chance of you being mad at me for doing that to you

she gave him a look of anger and she ran off into the forest

Mr Chiu : Candy wait

Kwang : she doesn't trust you any more so you might as well hand over the Eurasian wolf to me and i wll leave your family alone

Mr. Chiu : never

Candy was sitting behind the tree with tears running down her face

Candy : he should have told me about what happened but he had to hide it to me

Mr. Chiu : i love my family and you will not destroy the bond i created espcailly with Candy

she started to cry again Kwang was upset at mr. Chiu's respone

Kwang : then i will wipe you off the face of the earth

he pulled out a sword and he dashed toward him Candy came in and kicked the sword of his hand to protect him

Kwang : why you

Candy : if you ever lay a single hand on my father i will rip you the shreds

she balled up his fist and punched him in the face and then she did a flying kick and she kicked him in the chest he was holding his chest in pain

kwang : this is not over i will return

Mr . Chiu : let's go home

Candy : okay

they got in the car and they drove all the way back home and Mrs. chiu was glad to see them alive

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : meeting pacifica northwest

the next day candy and grenda went to the gravity falls mystery shack they saw grunkle stan talk about all the stuff that was inside then Pacifica walked up on Grenda and Candy she was wearing her green shirt with yellow green short sleeves blue short pants and green shoes.

Candy : hi i'm Candy Chiu

Grenda : I'm Grenda

Pacifica : nice to meet you Grenda i'm Pacifica Northwest

Candy : where do you live ?

Pacifica : the Northwest Mansion it is bigger than the mystery shack

Candy : you think we can come over something ?

Pacifica : sure

her parents called her and she went toward this limmo and they left heading toward Northwest Mansion

Candy : she is nice

Grenda : yeah

later that day Candy told her parents that she met Pacifica and told her about the Northwest Mansion even told them that her and Grenda can come

Mr . Chiu : that sounds fun

Mrs. Chiu : do have a dress picked out

Candy : yes i do

she had picked out her green dress all she had to do now was get her hair done with her parents help she was beautiful it was 7:30 and the party she had just started

Candy : my very first party okay all you have to do is have fun and be normal

just then Grenda was there looking beautiful just like Candy she was wearing her yellow dress with blue sandels and her hair was done

Grenda : hi Candy

Candy : hi Grenda

Candy and grenda made there way toward the mansion when they opened the door alot of people from Gravity falls was there dressed up Pacifica came downtairs wearing her purple dress

Pacifica : welcome everybody to the Northwest Mansion

Candy : she is full of Positive energy

outside the mansion there was a assassin giving orders to kidnap Candy but not to kill her so he climbed all the way to the top of the Mansion and broke one of the windows tied a rope around him and lowered himself quietly without drawing attention to himself he saw his target so he stopped and she saw him he tried to warn grenda but her mouth was covered and the assassin lifed himself back up .

Candy : let me go

Assassin : never

he jumped off the roof and he started to walk away from the Mansion Grenda and Pacifica turned around to see that Candy wasn't there

Grenda : Candy she's gone

Pacifica : look i will have my butler host the rest of the party me and you can go search for her

Grenda :okay

so she asked the butler to host the rest of the party while they search for Candy they went upstair and they reached the first door on the right

Grenda : what is this place

Pacifica : the dressing room

Grenda : you have a wardrobe

Pacifica : yes cool huh

Grenda : you bet

so Pacifica changed out of her purple dress and she changed into her purple jacket with a pink collar and yellow green and pink with pink earrings she her hair snatched back with a purple clip blue mini shorts and purple shoes with green , pink with white dots .

Pacifica : let's go

Grenda : for a twelve year old you know how to make fashion look good

Pacifica : thanks

so she used a bed sheet to climb out the window and they now outside the mansion all they need was transportation they looked around until they saw a bike chained up

Pacifica : look we can use that

Grenda : okay

so Pacifica broke the chain and took the bike for ride meanwhile the assassin took Candy to the pier

Candy : why are we here ?

Assassin : because you are not going to give up that easiy so if i put you far out into the lake you wouldn't have a chance

Candy : no

he found a boat and he placed her in the boat and pushed the boat out toward the lake pacifica and grenda arrived just in time

Pacifica : let her go

Assassin : you want her come get her

they were too late as she was further into the lake

Pacifica : i will go after Candy

Grenda : this guy is mine

pacfiica started to run toward the end of the pier she dove in and swam toward the boat to save her

Grenda : this is for kidnapping my friend

she balled her fist up and punched him in the face and then she did a low kick knocking him down and grabbing him by the legs

Grenda : do you surrended ?

Assassin : i surrended just don't kill me

Grenda : good

Candy was having a hard time to break free and the boat tipped over causing her to fall in the water pacifica took a deep breath and went underwater she swam halfway down but she managed to grab candy before reaching the bottom she resurfaced with candy in her arms as she swam toward shore

Grenda : you made it

pacifica : we have to get Candy some help she is hurt

Grenda :we can take her to the hospital

so they got back on the bike with candy as they went to the hospital to save her life

Grenda : we still have a chance to save her

Pacifica : i hope you're right

she went in carrying her in her arms and the doctor saw the wounds so he took candy from her hands and the placed her on the bed cart

Grenda : let's go

they left the there got back on the bike and went back to Northwest Mansion chained the bike up climbed through the window pacfica changed back into her purple dress went to the party until it was over everybody went home Grenda lefty there saying goodbye to pacifica and she helped the bulters clean up from there she changed into her pajamas and went to bed she couldn't sleep because she was worried about Candy and how she was going to recover from all of this

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : uncontrollable rage

Candy woke in the hospital she had bandges wrapped around her chest and head Grenda . Grunkle stan , Wendy , Pacifica , Mrs. chiu . Mr. Chiu Preston Northwest and Priscilla Northwest were there as well .

Candy : what happened and where am i

Grenda : you're in the hospital silly

Grunkle Stan : you were attacked last night and Pacifica saved you

Candy : gomabseubnida

Pacifica : you're welcome

Preston Northwest : we will find the asssain and lock him away

Candy : okay

Pacifica , preston , Prisclla left the room

Wendy : if you need anything we will be at the mystery shack

Soos : see you later

Grunkle stan : you leave me here and i swear

Wendy : i knew we should have left hm at home

Grunkle stan : i heard that

Wendy : oh shit soos run

Soos : right behind you

they started running toward and almost knocked Pacfica and her family down

Wendy : sorry

they reached the exit and opened the door really fast and ran toward grunkle stan's car

Soos : we made it

Wendy : we should play a song to make the chase epic

Soos : the gravity falls theme

Wendy : got it

so she found the cassette that had the word gravity falls theme on it and she placed it in the cassette player and they drove off stan came out of the hospital to see them make the get away

Grunkle Stan : they are so dead

so he asked the Northwest family to give him a ride back to the Mystery shack so that he can get his hands on Wendy and Soos later that day her wounds fully healed and she saw this herself

Candy : i have a healing factor weird

she changed clothes and she had black hair into a pony tail a green shirt with green and green flats all three of them left the hospital and headed home later that day Pacifica came over to see if she wanted to hang out again her parents said yes and she promised to protect her from anything in the area Kwang was there watching from the water tower so he decided to trap them inside a blaze of fire

Candy : please leave me alone

Kwang : if i can't have what i came for by asking thren i will take it by force

he summoned a fire monster that was bigger than the both of them and the monster was shooting fire spears at Candy Pacifica jumped in the way and took the hit for her

Candy : Pacifica no

Pacifica : don't worry about me save yourself

Candy held her closer to her body as tears started running down her face and then the Eurasian wolf's ki took over Candy and Kwang saw this himself

Kwang : what's this

Candy : i'm going to rip you the shreds

Mr. Chiu felt the Eurasian wolf taking over Candy soon her body was covered with the wolf's ki and her eyes were gold

Kwang : i never knew that the wolf was powerful

she charged at his fire monster and made the monster vanish then she charged at Kwang punching him in the face he was holding his face

Kwang : this is not over i will have it .

he disappeared she reverted back to normal she turned around to see Pacifica laying on the ground so she ran toward her

Candy : maybe i can heal her

she placed her hand on her body and all the wounds she had were gone and she woke up

Pacifica : what happened is the monster gone

Candy : yes the monster is gone

Pacifica : let's go home

the both of them left the inner part of the town and they both went home to get some sleep Candy started to worry about what happend to her today she fell asleep she was hearing the eurasian wolf talk to her telling her that a bigger threat is coming and they need to combine their ki together to defeat the threat

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : pacifica's date

the next morning Pacifica woke up to see the sun rise from her window so she got up out of bed washed up brushed her teeth and used gel to make sure hair was fresh she was now wearing her purple sweater with a pink t shirt and blue mini shorts orange leggings and purple shoes and her orange earrings as she made her way downstair to the main room

Pacifica : good mornnig everybody

Preston Northwest : morning princess

Pacifica : i feel like Candy didn't deserve this she has done nothing wrong .

Preston Northwest : i know

Priscilla Northwest : there is somebody knocking on the door

Pacifica : i will answer it

so she went to the door and opened it to see a boy that was the same age as her

Pacfiica : um do i know you ?

Jeffery : my name is Jeffery and i just moved in

Pacifica : oh so you're new here

she started to blush because she never actually talked to a boy before so this was her first time

Jeffery : i was thinking if we can go on a date

Pacifca : i don't know if i can do that because my parents are very overprotective of me they are afraid that something bad will happen to me

Jeffery : don't worry i won't let nothing happen to you

Pacifica : i don't know if i should do this

Priscilla Northwest : go ahead

Preston Northwest: we trust you

Pacifica : thank you

she ran toward them and gave them a hug then her amd jeffery left they walked all over town he paid for everything then they went toward the fair grunkle stan was having they saw waddles went for a ride on the ferris wheel and went through the tunnel of love played some mini games .

Jeffery : there is something i want show you

he took her on the outskirts of the town to this tunnel and he showed her this one place where the water filled half the tunnel

Pacifica : i don't know if i can do this

he had his swimming trunks with him and she didn't he changed into his swimming trunks

Pacifica : i can't do this

Jeffery : look it won't take long

Pacifica : okay

so the both of them jumped in and looked up at the skyline

Pacifica : this was a good day

Jeffery : yep

Pacifica started to blush and Jefferey saw her so he thought to himself he should kiss her

Jeffery : can i kiss you

Pacifica : okay but promise you won't tell nobody we did this

Jeffery : i promise

so they closed their eyes and they kissed Pacifica was holding his hand as he has holding her hand after they kissed they left the tunnel he changed back into his normal clothes

pacifica : thank you i had fun

Jeffery : it was nice to meet you

after that they said goodbye and pacifica went inside telling her parents that she had a good day and she was ready to go to sleep so she went to her room changed into her Pjs and went to bed she fell fast asleep she had a dream that her dormant powers was to be awaken in order to help Candy and save gravity falls .

End of chapter 4 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : the battle of gravity falls pt 1

Candy met grenda and Pacifica as they were going to the mystery shack grunkle stan finally caught soos and wendy for what they did to him .

Grunkle stan : you're lucky i don't have the guts to fire you two for stealing my car and going for a joyride

Wendy : okay

Soos : we won't do it again

Grunkle stan : good now if you excuse me i am going to watch babies fight because that is my favorite show

Wendy : okay

Candy , Grenda , Pacifica came in after the conversation was over

Pacifica : good morning

Wendy : hey guys

Grenda : we were stopping by to see if grunkle stan wanted to come with us to the family picnic

Wendy : he can't make it

pacifica : because his great-niece and great-nephew are not here yet

Candy : and who are they suppose to be

Wendy : mabel pines and dipper pines

Pacifica :aww that's cute

Soos : he will have to miss it this year

Grenda : well i hope he feels better about not having them around

Grunkle stan was standing there listening to the whole conversation he started to cry but he held his tears back Candy , Grenda , Pacifica went to the area along with their parents to family picnic wendy's parents were there and Soos and his Grandpa Ramirez , Abuelita , his father and mother , reggie and the other cousin were there grenda and her mother , candy , Mrs and Mr. Chiu was there was well along with pacifica , Preston Northwest , Priscilla Northwest , enjoying the picnic

Grenda : this is fun

Candy : you said it

Pacifica saw grunkle stan alone on the bench so she went over to comfort him

Grunkle stan : i should go because i feel left out .

Pacifca : no stay you can mingle with us

Grunkle stan : are you sure ?

Pacifica : trust me my parents would enjoy your comapny

Grunkle stan : thanks

as they enjoyed the picnic Kwang and the others hand was gathering different things from his book of spells he combined all of them together to create a creature that can cause distortion in the world suddenly the sky was now dark everybody looked up at the sky .

Candy : Pacifica you don't think

Pacifica : i have the same feeling

Grenda : this is bad

Preston Northwest : everyone we have to find shelter

just then lighting struck the ground behind Candy

Candy : yikes

she turned around to see a giant rock figure and kwang was sitting on top

Kwang : People of gravity falls if you don't surrender Candy over to me i will destroy everything that you care about

Pacifica : never

Kwang : then your world shall cumble

the giant rock figure attacked he destroyed the pier and then headed for town everybody started to panic and run toward town Grenda stood to try to stop him

Grenda : i will hold him off

Kwang : i don't think so

he orded his creation to kill Grenda so the giant rock figure kicked grenda into a bench

Grenda : that hurt

Candy : we have to stop him and save Gravity falls and grenda from the verge of death

Pacifica uesd her power that she had kept from her parents her eyes started glow blue and she fire a blue energy wave fron her hand hitting the giant in the head

Pacifica : leave grenda alone

Kwang : unless you hand Candy over the me i will turn your friend into stone

Pacifca : no i'm not doing that to Candy

Grenda : save yourself don't worry about me

Kwang turned grenda into the stone the giant picked her up and dropped her she shattered into milions of pieces

Candy : grenda no

Pacifica ran toward Candy and she grabbed him by the arm they ran away from the picnic area Kwang saw them and he fired a red beam using on of his gems sending both Candy and Pacifica flying into a tree Pacifca hit her head and candy had scratched her knee and she was knocked out

Pacifica : come on Candy don't do this to me now

she looked at Gravity Falls as it now became a living hell Kwang summons monster to take over and kill the people of Gravity falls she placed Candy on her shoulders and carried her away from the town

Pacifica : we will come back and save this town

Pacifica headed into the forest with Candy on her shoulders the were deep in the forest until they ran into stan's bother ford

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : the battle for gravity falls pt 2

Ford : hello there

Pacifica : what are you doing here ?

Ford : i came to the family picnic but i see devastation everywhere what's going on

Pacifica : Kwang is going on a kiling spree and we tried to stop him but he was too powerful

Ford : i see so you and um

Pacifica : candy me and candy came into the forest she is knocked out at the moment

Ford : i will try and help her wake up

Pacifica : you can how

Ford : there is a flower in this forest that can wake someone up in a minute

Pacifica : i will go get this flower

Ford : no i'll go you stay with her just in case

Pacifica : okay

so ford left Candy and Pacifica to find the flower Pacifica was on her knees as she started to talk to her

Pacifica : if you can here me everything is going to be all right

inside her subconscious Candy was seeing and hearing the wolf he appeared to her inside a small cage

Candy : what is going on

Eurasian wolf : i want you to help me

Candy : help you how ?

Eurasian wolf : by breaking this cage open

Candy : how do i know this is not a trap

Eurasian wolf : because you can summon me by thinking real deep and your ki will fuse with mine

Candy : okay

so she grabbed the bar and bent them the wolf was free

Eurasian wolf : now hold my paw and i will hold your hand

Candy : okay

so his paw and her hand touched as their ki was now fused together to make one then she woke up

Pacifica : oh thank god

Candy : what happened

Pacifica : gravity falls is in danger and ford went to search for some flower to wake you up

Candy : well me and the Eurasain wolf formed a bond

Pacifica : oh well my dream was way off

Candy : you can tell ford that he won't need the flower

Pacifica : he is coming back right now

Ford came back and he saw that Candy was awake

Ford : so i don't need this flower then

he dropped the flower and stepped on it then he walked over to where Pacifica and Candy was

Ford: look we have to stop Kwang from destroying the world

Candy : Pacifica

Pacifica : huh ?

Candy : you can combine your power with mine so that we won't lose

Pacifica : got it

Candy told her to hold her hand Ford had to stay back so they did and Candy was talking to the Eurasian wolf telling him that Pacifica is going to lend us her power to defeat Kwang

kwang : where is that glow coming from

he turned around to see Candy and Pacifica combine their power together then Candy fought hard and the wolf appeared but bigger the same size as the giant and Pacifica was on top along with candy standing on the head

Kwang : what is this ?

Candy : now let's take him down

the wofl started running toward the giant kwang tried to attack but thanks to Pacifica 's power they used a shield to protectt them from damage and they were now within range to the giant however the giant fought back .

Pacifica : candy

Candy : i got this

she leaped up in the air and dashed toward Kwang punching him in the jaw of his mouth he used his rope trick to hold her the rope has her by her arms so she headbutted him causing the giant to crumble ford was watching

Ford : they did a good job

eveyrthing was back to normal the skies were clear the water was back to normal and all the townsfolk was cheering for the defeat of kwang

Pacifica : it's over he is out of energy

Candy : good

Pacifica : let's see if you can bring Grenda back to life

so they walked over to where the pieces of rock was and Candy used her healing power to bring all the stone together to bring Grenda back to life

Grenda : oh man this has been one crazy day

Pacifica : Grenda hey

Grenda : Pacifica Candy you're okay

Candy : yep

Grenda ran toward them and giving them a hug squeezing them tightly

Candy : she is strong

Pacifica : you can stop now

Grenda : oh sorry i get carried away sometimes

so from that they on Candy was no longer feeling rage and the eurasian wolf was happy to be her they helped clean up the mess that kwang made , layed all the food out on the table and enjoyed the family pinic grunkle stan took a group photo with him in as for kwang he was locked away forever and they confiscated all his spells and books he had and placed under better protection .

The End 


End file.
